Better Late Than Never
by Sentry785
Summary: It's been a long day for everyone. But its also a special day... Who knows what's going to happen. Happy Valentines Day guys (bit early). Any reviews or feedback would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.


***DISCLAIMER*: All of the respective characters, plots, settings etc. are the property, both intellectual and non, of the respective owners of Loonatics Unleashed IP (Warner Bros. Animation) I am IN NO WAY with the owners, creators or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 _Hello Guys. Once again any feedback and reviews would be greatly appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Cheers._

It had been a long, stressful day for the whole team. From 8:00am to 7:00pm, the team had been taking care of various nuisances. It wasn't any major threats to Acmetropolis, just common street thugs and petty thieves. They were now seated around the table back at headquarters. Duck voiced his displeasure about the situation for the tenth time that day.

"This is ridiculous! We're superheros, not security guards!" Ace and Lexi both surreptitiously rolled their eyes while Duck continued to complain. The others just ignored him. Only Rev was paying attention.

"Well we do have an exceptional police force but there is only so much they can do," Rev chimed in "besides it's the right thing to do especially because we-" Rev was cut off abruptly by a rough hand clamped around his beak. Tech glared menacingly at Rev. Rev's eyes widened as he looked deep into Techs blazing eyes.

"Rev… I swear to god… if you utter one more syllable I will magnetise your beak shut." The words were quiet but Rev understood Tech meant ever word. He nodded slowly. His beak remained shut as Tech removed his hand. This exchange was lost on Duck as he droned on while the others focused on Rev and Tech.

"- when you're as handsome as Danger Duck is, you can't risk even a single feather from my beautiful body-" Lexi had heard enough of Duck's claptrap for one day.

"It's been a long day for everyone guys. I'm too tired for dinner, I'll see you in the morning." Lexi rose from the table, stretched and yawned widely. Duck was _still_ talking, at this point just to himself. Not that he minded or even cared. Tech, Rev and Slam also rose and headed to their separate rooms. Ace was slower to rise, mainly from the long day. There was something else, though. Some sort of special event on today. He sat there for a while, racking his brain. After twenty minutes, he gave up and headed back to his room. At this point he just wanted to go to bed and get a good night's sleep.

Lexi heard Ace's door slide open, heard his footsteps as he trudged to his bed. His bed springs creaked as Ace flopped onto his bed. Lexi wished she could get to sleep that easily. She was exhausted from the long day but she just couldn't sleep. It frustrated her so much. Lexi let out a sigh and rolled off her bed and padded over to her desk in the corner of the room. Scattered across the top of her desk were an assortment of cards. Lexi hated these cards, or at least what the cards represented. The calendar hanging above her desk was slightly askew. Lexi adjusted the calendar and crossed off today's date; 14th of February. Lexi began flicking through the assorted cards. Most of them were from random guys who had seen her saving the city, but only appreciated her for her looks. Lexi hated that. There were a couple from the team. Tech, Rev and Slam had all sent her cards. So, sweet. She smiled as she stored those three cards away in her desk, while she swept the rest of the cards in her bin. Lexi noticed the final item on her desk; a package with Ace's name on it. The package that Lexi had planned to give Ace this morning but they had been called away before she had the chance. Lexi had planned to give Ace the package once he was in his room, but judging by the relative silence coming from Ace's room, that was a no go. Suitably disheartened, Lexi slipped back into her bed, resigning herself to waiting next year to give Ace the package.

Lexi woke later that morning, extremely sleep deprived. She expected everyone else to be awake, so she was surprised to find Ace hadn't emerged yet. Duck however was snoring loudly, still seated in the same position from last night. Lexi ignored him and slowly made her way towards the kitchen. She made some toast and a cup of coffee, took a seat at the table opposite Duck and quietly began eating. Ace finally appeared just after Lexi had finished eating. Duck was still asleep and Ace flicked the top of his head on his way to the kitchen. He looked the same as Lexi felt. Lexi brushed past Ace as she left the kitchen after putting her dishes in the sink. Ace softly caught her arm. Lexi spun to look at him. Ace smiled.

"Hey Lex. I got something to give you." Lexi tilted her head, the unspoken question on her lips. Ace only winked at her "You'll just have to come and see." He walked off back in the direction of his room. Lexi, her curiosity piqued, followed him. Ace stepped into his room, motioning for Lexi to wait. He appeared moments later holding a small card and box. Lexi gasped as she read the card. ' _Dear Lexi, better late than never right?'_ Lexi opened the box. It only had one item in it. A photo of the two of them taken after one of their early missions. Scribbled underneath were three words ' _Be My Valentine?_ ' Lexi struggled to contain her excitement at this unexpected gift. Ace was watching her expectantly, waiting for her response. Lexi ran into her room without a word. Ace's face fell. He thought she'd be thrilled or happy at the very least. Ace looked up as Lexi's door slid open and she emerged holding a package. Ace took it, confusion written across his face. He opened the package and a huge smile creased his face as he moved to hug Lexi. Lexi moved in and they shared an intimate moment. Lexi kissed Ace without warning. Ace's eyes widened in surprise, then thought why not and kissed Lexi back.

It was at this point Rev and Tech came walking around the corner arm in arm. They stopped as the intimate scene unfolded before them. Quietly, to not disturb them Tech and Rev scooted around the couple. Once they were out of earshot of Lexi, Tech quietly whispered in Rev's ear

"That looked fun… maybe we should do that sometime." Rev gently rubbed his arm

"You're such a naughty coyote." Tech chuckled and shrugged

"That's why you love me." The pair made t to Tech's room and locked the door behind them. Duck finally awoke to find Ace and Lexi kissing in the hallway. He crossed his arms and muttered to himself;

"And everyone says I'm the nauseating one."


End file.
